Użytkownik:Larkanni6
O mnie Eee... Nie wiem co mam mówić. Po prostu opuszczam tą wikię, bo HF i Bio jest już dla mnie nudne. Stało się strasznie naciągane. W związku z tym, proszę, jeśliby ktoś chciał skomentować któregoś z moich blogów, proszę, nie róbcie tego. Na co pisać o moich dziełach, skoro nie zwrócę na to uwagi? No, to na tyle. Trzymajcie się ciepło, cześć! Postać Toa Larkanni - Toa grawitacji, wygląda jak Whenua Metru, ale ma pakari w kształcie czarnej Avohkii i posiada topór Axonna. Posiada motor - taki jak Scodoniusa i Kirbraza, ale bez dodatkowego miejsca. W unowocześnionej wersji wygląda jak wcześniej, ale nosi Kakamę w kształcie czarnej Kraavohkii i jako broń dwie srebrne Maski Światła w postaci szponów. Cytaty - Kupię ci kiedyś łańcuch, żeby pasował do takiego cepa jak ty. - ja do takiego jednego fajfusa. - Precz, czarcie! - ja często tak do ludzi mówię. - Idź do diabła! - ja do brata, jak mnie drażni. - A gdy życie daje ci cytrynę, pryśnij sobie sokiem w oczy. - moje motto. Znaczy że nie trzeba się uginać przed byle czym. Opowiadania *Czasy Mrocznej Stali *Z Lungową Perłą *Strach przed nocą KONIEC Ulubione strony *Biopedia *Nonsensopedia *Cda *Weź się tato! *Mistrzowie.org *Atak Klonów *Kwejk *Komixxy *TeNajlepsze *Demotywatory *YouTube *Joemonster *Student potrafi *Yafud Ulubione gry *Roblox(obecnie rodzice zabraniają mi w to grać, bo "przez tą durną gierkę komputer się psuje") frame|Mój ulubiony DH *Rayman(wszystkie części, te z kórliczkami też) *Hype:The Time Quest(obecnie nie działa) *Bionicle Heroes(to co wyżej) *Prince of Persia(wszystkie części) *Saga "Heroes of Might and Magic"(najbardziej jednak V i III, chociaż II była znośna) *Saga Gothic(choć w Arcanię nie grałem), posiada(łe)m mod Bumshak. Ja na innych wikiach * Moje edycje kwitną również na Rayman 3 Wiki. * I rzadziej na Lego Atlantis Wiki. * Oraz czasem na Hero Factory Fanclub Wiki. * I również na Lego Ninjago Wiki. Najnowsze sety HF 2011/1 - Natalie Breez Koledzy Zwyczajni kumple: *Berix332 - on ma poczucie humoru *To już nie jest Toa lodu. To Toa cieni... 11:41, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) - go nie znałem *BionicleFan - ten ma poczucie humoru *Gresh250 - błyskotliwy admin *Vezok999 17:28, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) - błyskotliwy admin, fajne robi MoCe thumb|Meltie(czyt.Melti) * - on lubi te same gry co ja i ma poczucie humoru * Aj dont low ju.|Aj lajk ju. - ma poczucie humoru * Toa Hewki 18:33, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) - go nie znam * Mantu7 13:08, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) - ten pomaga userom * Kiina88 09:39, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) - jej nie znałem * Malum121 - i go * Deval222 - i go *Lhikan10. - i jej *'Banderwil' - ten? nie znam go za bardzo *Nie, nie wiemy co robić - i go *Panrahk17 - brat mojego dobrego kumpla *''Kapura98'' - go nie znałem za bardzo *Minotaur111 - on lubi ludzi - byków *'Takanuva, siódmy Toa' - ma niezłe poczucie humoru *'Furno Blood' - go nie znam za bardzo *Ajson 15:52, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) - on lubi Gormiti *antroz 007 - on miał problemy z ortą, ale się nawrócił *Fan Heroes of Might and Magic - jak sam podpis mówi, lubi tą samą sagę co ja *DARNOK 2 - on ma poczucie humoru * Kapib, Toa-Jedi Lodu! (I moja dyskusja!) 14:33, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) - go nie znam za bardzo *Zapomniany Makuta 12:59, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) - on lubi te same LEGO co ja *Ackar29175 11:13, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) - go nie znałem *Vox 16:46, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) - zbyt wiele, by pisać *DARKON - lubi Assasynów *Guurahk 11:17, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) - dobry kumpel *Gresiu Yea - mój kumpel z YT Prawdziwi przyjaciele(sam ich tu wpisuję): *Sekenuva *Vezok999 *Akuumo *Matuśek *Disholahk *Takanuva737 *Nektann *Guurahk Wrogowie Wszyscy spamerzy, debile i wandale. Wymyślona gra Bionicle: Heroes 2. Np. Hewkii'ego pierwszą bronią była by Kula Kodan, drugą - młoty Onewy Hordika, a trzecią - Klinga Wojny. Jest kilka stref - Głębiny Mantaxa, Świątynia Kalmaha, Wiry Pridaka, Wieże Carapara, Gąszcze Ehleka, Twierdza Takadoxa i Cytadela Nocturna(ostatni boss). Podpis *Larkanni6 *Larkanni6 *Larkanni6 *Larkanni6 Wymyślone postacie *Derthar - Barraki pijawka. Ma barwę czarną i moc wypijania krwi. Walczy szponami i ma czarny łeb Nocturna. *Gondac - Barraki krokodyl. Ma barwę zieloną i moc niewidzialności. Walczy nadgarstkowymi sztyletami i ma zielony łeb Mantaxa. *Zorhiar - Barraki pirania. Ma barwę niebieską i potrafi rozproszyć się na stado piranii. Walczy stalowymi szczękami zrośniętymi z jego nadgarstkami. Ma niebieski łeb Pridaka. *Xaziod - Barraki rozgwiazda. Ma barwę pomarańczową i ma cztery ręce. Nie ma broni - to mu wystarczy. Ma moc chodzenia po ścianach, ba, umie nawet przewiercić się przez ścianę grubości 60 cm! Setem byłby limitowanym. Ma pomarańczowy łeb Kalmaha. *Avalus - Barraki żółw(niektóre są drapieżne). Ma barwę białą i moc zmienienia się w pancerną kulę. Walczy szponami. Ma biały łeb Ehleka. *Cucan - Barraki nadymka. Ma barwę czerwoną i moc wybuchania super ostrymi kolcami. Walczy biczami zastępującymi dłonie. Ma czerwony łeb Takadoxa. Trivia *Nic się o mnie, kurde, nie dowiecie! Rozdziały księgi *"Wyverny" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gormifan/Wyverny *"Gogi i Magogi" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Gogi_i_Magogi *"Roki(ptaki gromu)" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Roki(ptaki_gromu) *"Minotaury"- Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Minotaury *"Impy,chowańce i szkodniki"-Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Impy,chowańce_i_szkodniki *"Paokai" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Paokai *"Feniks" - Miałem napisać to wcześniej, ale zapomniałem. Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Feniks *"Jednorożec" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Jednoro%C5%BCec *"Pegaz" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Pegaz *"Smoki" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Smoki *"Chimera - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ALarkanni6%2FChimera *"Żmij" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/%C5%BBmij *"Cyklop" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Cyklop